Surviving Life During The War
by leros
Summary: How can a person be the daughter of one of the most dangerous Death Eaters, Terumbus , and one of the best known Auror and part of the Night Rider ,a part of the Order that protects people in the Order that mustn’t be harmed, Kenzia Gryffindor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own anyone or anything you can recognize from the books and movies.

Claimer I do own the plot, Dawn, Kenzia, Elizabeth, Misty, Lisa, Jackie, Terumbus Mstislav and anything and anyone you don't recognize from the books and movies.

Plot: How can a person be the daughter of one of the most dangerous Death Eaters, Terumbus , and one of the best known Auror and part of the Night Rider ,_a part of the Order that protects people in the Order that mustn't be harmed,_ Kenzia Gryffindor, one of the 'last'Gryffindors in the world? Well when your father in Azkaban, your mother is dead, your dad's other wife is pretending to be your aunt, your little cousin is going to a different Wizarding School then you and everything is going wrong. What do you do? This is the life of Dawn Gryffindor "Williams'. Also Dawn is going to Hogwarts for her last two years! Can Dawn make it till the war is over or will she die to get peace of everyone else?

"**Surviving Life During The War" **

Chapter 1 "Getting Prepared To Leave, Two More Days"

Dawn had left early that morning that will change her life forever. Dawn was suppose to meet Tonks at Town Square but Tonks was late. It didn't bother Dawn. Dawn had waited all her life to get out of this village she was raised in a little bit more time wouldn't hurt.

Tonks arrived five minutes late as normal.

"Sorry Dawn, I'm always late when we meet up," said Tonks.

"It's all right. It doesn't bother me," said Dawn.

"For the past three years I have taught you and before me I don't know who did, so would you mind telling me?" asked Tonks.

"No, my first year was my real aunt and the other two were done my the sheriff's wife who was in the order, she was killed during the summer of my third year saving me from a Death Eater," said Dawn.

"Who was you're your mum?" asked Tonks.

"I should have asks this stuff a long time ago but with you going to Hogwarts the Order must know.

Dawn took out a colored photo of her mum.

"My Aunt used a muggle camera to take a month before she was killed," said Dawn.

"I've seen her in pictures of the original Order of the Phoenix," said Tonks.

"She was in the Order, Night Riders and she was an Auror," said Dawn.

"She had to be a good witch to be a Night Rider and Auror," said Tonks.

"She was amazing one. She died to safe my life. A Death Eater was after my mom and she was trying to get me to Hogwarts. My mum used the Moonlight Spell to protect me from harm. And yes the one good spell that was banned but it was only to safe me. My mum never made it to Hogwarts. Hagrid and Fang found me and my dead mum," said Dawn."Do you know who killed her?" asked Tonks.

"Yes but no one believes me. They all say I was only one there is no way I can remember it but I do. It will shock you," said Dawn.

"Whom did it? Maybe I can get the Order to watch that person closely," said Tonks.

"I was two people. One just tortured my mum who wouldn't join them even for her own life. The on the killed her. Lucius Malfoy tortured her and Voldermort killed her. Voldermort tired to kill but couldn't because of the Moonlight Spell. Lucius Malfoy didn't even try because he promised to my father, whom was a friend of his, not to kill me," said Dawn.

Tonks was shocked a bit that Dawn made it through the Moonlight Spell was still alive a well.

"I will tell the Order to watch Lucius Malfoy," said Tonks.

"If you don't mind I want to get going," said Dawn.

"Alright," said Tonks.

"I hope you don't mind traveling by Floo Network," said Tonks.

"Nope," said Dawn.

A small girl came running up to Dawn.

"Dawn can you get this stuff for me?" asked the girl with her light brown hair in a bun.

"Sure, Misty, I'll get you a clock later one I go get some money out," said Dawn.

"Thank you," said Misty.

"Your welcome. Go tell Rosita I'll be late to work," said Dawn.

Misty ran off to Rosita's store.

Tonks and Dawn left for Dragon Alley.

"Now we need to hit Grigotts Wizarding Bank so you have money, then Madam Malkin's Robes of All Occasions, then Flourish and Blott's, then Cauldron shop, then stationary shop and if you want Florean Fortecue's Ice Cream Parlor," said Tonks.

"Sure why not. Looks like I also have to get Misty's school supplies for Beauxbatons Academy but I will bring her back here to fit a cloak on her, let her choose a pet and sell a litter of purebred kittens to Magical Menagerie," said Dawn.

Dawn got enough money to last her the whole school year plus any extra extensities.

"With You-Know-Who back my life is hectic," said Tonks.

"Tonks, I've notice you are very pail recently," said Dawn.

"It's nothing," said Tonks.

"I'll ready know you like Lupin. I'm not stupid," said Dawn.

"Come on before someone hears you," said Tonks,

"Hi Tonks," said Madam Malkin.

"Hello Madam Malkin. I brought a teenager with me who needs some help with cloaks and uniforms for Hogwarts. I think you'll know her," said Tonks.

Madam Malkin seen Dawn and had to put her glasses on to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Merlin's Beard, it's Kenzia's daughter. I never though I'll see the day," said Madam Malkin.

"What is your house? Lucky Hogwarts sent be some uniforms this year being that kids have a high risk to loss or wreck them or for new students that are starting in from home schooling or another school," said Madam Malkin.

"Gryffindor," said Dawn.

"Try this on," said Madam Malkin.

Dawn put it on and came out so Tonks could tell her how she looked.

"Dawn it fits you perfectly," said Tonks.

"Your body shape is much smaller then what your mom's was. No offence child but your mother had some hips and a bit of a belly always," said Madam Malkin.

"I'm not my mum or my dad. Thank god. That's what my mum wanted and that's is what she got," said Dawn.

"I'd say you're a perfect image of your Aunt Elizabeth at your age. Your even have her hazel eyes that change colors with the season and sometimes your mood and you have that curly light brown hair that turns a light red in the summer and late spring time," said Madam Malkin.

"Ask your Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout about Elizabeth. They were friends so ask her," said Madam Malkin.

"Will do, thank you," said Dawn.

Madam Malkin was trying to find the perfect cloak.

"Put this on," said Madam Malkin.

"Amazing perfect. That exact size as your aunt," said Madam Malkin.

"Hello, Molly. What do you need?" asked Madam Malkin.

"Well, Ginny needs to be refitted and I came to pick up the orders I made a few weeks ago," said Molly Wesley.

"I'll go get your orders," said Madam Malkin walking in the back room.

"Merlin's Beard it's Keniza's daughter. Looks nothing like her mother and father. But Kenzia's only wishes for Dawn was for her to go to Hogwarts, not be like her or her husband and never to become a Death Eater. She looks just like her Aunt Elizabeth," said Molly.

"Who is Elizabeth?" asked Tonks.

"Their were three sisters. The oldest being Kenzia then Elizabeth and Lisa. Kenzia and Elizabeth had troubles getting along and Elizabeth left her family and has a small cabin a forest not to far form Hogwarts somewhere, people believe, Lisa had Misty and Kenzia had Dawn," said Molly.

"Why isn't Misty with you two?" asked Molly.

"I have to come back later. She is going to Beauxbatons for the moment so she is learning French right now," said Dawn.

"I forget Dawn how old are you?" asked Molly.

"Sixteen. My birth day in June first. Misty is eleven. Her birth day is March second," said Dawn.

"So you'll be in Ron's class this year," said Molly.

"Okay," said Dawn.

"That's my older brother," said Ginny.

"Sorry, forgot you haven't meet Ron before," said Molly.

Dawn was a little confused by Mrs. Wesley.

"Here you go Molly," said Madam Malkin.

"See you around," said Molly.

"Ginny come on," called Molly.

Ginny ran behind her mother.

"Alright Dawn," said Madam Malkin.

Dawn took out enough money to buy two cloaks and two uniforms.

"Good luck this year, Dawn," said Madam Malkin.

"Thanks," said Dawn as she walked out the door with Tonks.

"You'll be meeting Ron tomorrow at the celebration," said Tonks.

"Now we have to go get books. For Trasfiguation, Herbology, Potions, Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures," said Tonks.

"Since that's what your taking this year since that is what your O.W.L.S. told us were your strong points, Dumbeldore and Professor McGongall saw this would be helpful for you and the Order also thinks that this classes will help you in the war and for your future," said Tonks.

"Also being your godfather Hagrid sees it as your own option should be heard first. Lupin backed him up since he has the responsibility to protect you when you are away from Hogwarts's grounds. Hagrid only helps with school issues or any other issues. In case you were to get in trouble with the Ministry or get captured by Death Eaters. It is Professor Snape's responsibility to try to protect you from being murdered or harmed by Death Eaters, if at all possible protect you from them without being discovered as a spy for the Order and to protect you at Hogwarts and Hosmeade. Hagrid was appointed as your godfather by your mother, Lupin was appointed also to protect you and be godfather to Misty by your Aunt Lisa and Dumbledore appointed Snape to also protect you," said Tonks.

"Confusing right?" asked Tonks.

"Yes but I get it," said Dawn.

Dawn brought her books and picked up Misty's that she had ordered a week ago.

''Let's go get a new cauldren, hurray," said Dawn sarcastically.

Tonks just laughted at Dawn.

"Now the stationery store," said Tonks.

Dawn brough her self a new qwill and a enough bottles of ink to last for a year with two people using them.

"What to get some quick ice-cream?" asked Tonks.

"Sure why not," said Dawn.

"Hello Tonks," said Florean.

"Hi Florean," said Tonks.

"Well, well, Dawn you have gotten tall. I almost didn't recognize you. You grew like a weed," said Florean.

Dawn and Tonks ate their ice cream and left.

Dawn and Tonks went back to Dawn's hometown Wispering Meadows.

"Tomorrow this place will be a town," said Tonks.

"I can't wait," said Dawn.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Remember if anything happens you can call," said Tonks.

"I know," said Dawn but even though Dawn knew already but likes hearing it again somedays.

"See you tomorrow," said Dawn.

Tonks left to go do something else.

Misty came running up with the basket with a litter of heathy, happy and purebred Tabby kittens in hand.

"Alright let's hurry up because I have to work," said Dawn.

Dawn took Misty back to Draggon Alley.

Dawn went into the Magical Menagerie with Misty.

"Here is that litter of kittens," said Dawn trying not to sneeze since she was allergic to cats.

"Here you go fourty, since they are healthy," said the owner.

"I want a Owl since you are allergic to cats," whispered Misty to Dawn.

"Alright," said Dawn.

Dawn left with Misty not to far beind.

"We have to go to Mdam Malkin's frist since it is closest," said Dawn.

Misty made a face.

"Hello Madam Malkin," said Dawn.

"Hello Dawn," said Mdam Malkin in a weary voice watching the door.

"Can you get a Beauxbatons Academy uniform and cloak and a Hogwarts cloak for Misty in case she changes schools and a Hogwarts unoform," said Dawn.

"Sure Dawn," said Madam Malkin.

Misty tried all four things on only needing to shorten them a little.

Dawn paid for all of the cloaks and uniforms.

Misty walked out of Madam Malkin's.

"What is wrong? You look very scared," asked Dawn.

"I have the Malfoy family coming in so you better get out before they get here," said Madam Malkin as she was cleaning.

It was already to late poor Misty ran behind a bush from to hide form Lucius Malfoy who Misty feared.

"Too late," said Dawn.

Madam Malkin sighed as Narissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy walked in with Lucius Malfoy.

Dawn wasn't going to get in the way since she also feared Lucius Malfoy.

"Who are you?" asked Narissa coldly.

Dawn was too startled to say anything.

"She smart enough not to talk," said Lucius.

"I'd know thoes eyes and hair anywhere. She's the daughter of Kenzia," said Lucius.

"I thought she look like her parents," said Narissa.

Dawn didn't like where she was at the moment.

Lucius nodded.

That's when Dawn had the cahnce to get out and she ran out in a hurry grapping Misty from behind the bush.

Dawn got to the Eeylops Owl Emporium before she let her self look back.

"Hurry up and get a owl," said Dawn.

Misty got a owl with while tips on the wings and the body is gray/light blue.

Dawn got Misty's owl a fake silver cage, food and a few treats.

"What are you going to name it?" asked Dawn.

"Larissa," said Misty.

Dawn, Misty and Larissa left Dragon Ally.

Misty took Larissa straight home.

Dawn organized Misty's thinkg on her Misty's bed for her to pack.

Dawn made sure everything was there. Misty had all her books, qwill, ink, uniform and cloaks she will need for the year. Dawn also put in a photo of Misty has a baby with her mum and Dawn plus Misty's journal.

Dawn packed up all her things in her great great grandma's suitcase. Dawn didn't put in extra things but did put in a family ancient book.

Dawn was so happy to leave Wispering Meadows in two days.

"Misty come and pack!" yelled Dawn.

Misty packed her mum's old suitcase with her stuff.

"I don't want to leave today," said Misty.

"You'll be just fine. I promise," said Dawn.

Dawn got Larissa and Larissa's things as Misty carried her suitcase.

"Aren't I English so I should be going to Hogwarts?" asked Misty.

"No you are Swiss from your dad. Your mum is English but you are more Swiss so you are going to Beauxbatons Academy if you want to or not. It is safer there," said Dawn.

Misty fallowed Dawn mad all the way to the Wispering Meadow's train station.

"One ticket to Beautons Academy," said Dawn.

"It is now boarding," said a the ticket man.

Dawn rushed Misty on as did other people putting kids on or them selves on.

Dawn then rushed into Rosita's Store to start work late.

"Dawn do your normal things since everone was late today," said Rosita.

Dawn collected data for Rosita's plants, fed the plants, collected seeds and fruit for two days.

After Dawn carried the cases of seed and fruits in, she sat on a bench in the garden.

"Hey, Are you okay?" asked a blond haired teenager.

"Yeah, Leah just worried about Misty going to school and Jackie getting away again," said Dawn.

"You need to get your mind away from your troubles," sais Leah.

"I agree. How about you, me and Annabell get together tonight," said Dawn.

"Annabell come here," asked Leah.

A teenage girl with curly red hair that was always in a bun came over.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Leah.

"Nothing," said Annabell.

"How about you get together with me and Dawn tonight At Dawn's house," said Leah.

"Okay," said Annabell.

"My parents don't care much if I go over there," said Annabell.

"Be glad you have parents," said Leah and Dawn.

Annabell rolled her eyes and walked away.

Leah, Dawn and Annabell headed over to Dawn's house.

(Author's Note: Please Review. Please tell me what you think. You should suspect long chapters the first four chapters)

Next Chapter "The Friends' Party"

Thrid Chapter "The Big Celebration"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own anyone or anything you can recognize from the books and movies.

Claimer I do own the plot, Dawn, Kenzia, Elizabeth, Misty, Liza, Jackie, Terumbus Mstislav and anything and anyone you don't recognize from the books and movies.

"**Surviving Life During The War" **

Chapter 2 "The Friends' Party"

"Remember when you turned Leo into a lion," said Annabel to Dawn laughing.

"Yes that was funny," said Dawn laughing.

"Or they time you enchanted a book and it flew around casing you until Leo un-enchanted it," said Leah to Annabel laughing.

"That's was so funny afterwards," said Annabel laughing.

"And the time when Leah turned invisible with a charm and it took us two hours to find her," said Dawn to her two friends.

"You were freaking out by the time we found you," said Annabel laughing softly.

"What do you think a ten year old year would do in a haunted creepy old house on a island alone," said Leah.

Dawn heard a noise a shut up.

"Shh, I heard something," said Dawn.

Leah and Annabel stopped laughing and took it very seriously.

"What is that?" asked Annabel scared.

"I don't know but I don't like it," said Leah.

"Get behind me. I think I know what it is and it will have to kill me first," said Dawn.

"Annabel send a help sign to Tonks," whispered Dawn.

Annabel opened the window and sent out the help sign and closed the window just in time.

"Move Dawn," said a gold heartless lady.

"Never," said Dawn.

"I said move!" yelled the lady.

"I do not listen to a female dog who smells like rotten fish," said Dawn.

"That's it," said the lady getting mad.

"You won't hurt you husband's daughter, now would you," said Dawn.

"I don't want to brat but move," said the lady.

"Well, NO because you impersonated my Aunt Lisa, tortured me and treated to torture my little cousin so now you will never have freedom again," said Dawn now just as the lady.

"Jackie, don't even think of hurting her," said a man.

"Why in the hell are you here?" asked Jackie.

"To find out why you are here," said the man.

"No matter, If she doesn't move I will have to," said Jackie.

"Your wasting my time now move!" yelled Jackie.

"I don't think so, I'm staying right here," said Dawn.

"To the hell with it," said Jackie.

"Crucio!" yelled Jackie.

"Stupefy!" yelled Dawn.

Jackie and Dawn dueled.

"You are just a child who pretends to be someone your not. Inside you are just as evil as your dad just a cruel as me," said Jackie.

"That's where you went wrong. I will never be my father nor will I be my mum. I'm happy being me and I plan to stay that way. I won't care about money, fame, winning, losing, revenge or fancy things I only care about my friends, my family, my life, my past, my future and doing what is right," said Dawn.

"You will join us or loss everything," said Jackie.

"I may loss everything but at less it was not in vain," said Dawn.

Jackie over ruled Dawn but the man stunned Jackie and erased her memory.

"She'll only remember fighting you. Far as she knows you won and knocked her out," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Leah.

"Snape, Professor Snape actually. I'm a spy for the Order. Don't tell anyone that," said Snape.

"We won't. I'm very thankful that you saved my life. She would have killed me. She hates me. Says I'm too smart and kind for my own good. But she will never scare me. I've been hurt so much it doesn't hurt anymore," said Dawn.

"I hope Misty is safe," said Annabel.

"I hope so too. She is my life. She's the only family I've got," said Dawn.

Tonks and Lupin rushed into the room.

"Thank go, Snape you were here," said Tonks.

"In deed. Other wise she would be dead and so would her friends. Good thing Jackie here won't remember a thing besides dueling that one," said Snape.

"Her name is Dawn, Snape. You know that. How couldn't you? That one is Leah and the other is Annabel," said Tonks.

"Girls why are you up so late?" asked Tonks with her hands on her hips.

"Well…," said Annabel, Dawn and Leah.

"Just having fun while we can. In this place one of us could be dead tomorrow," said Leah.

"Leah when did you get smart?" asked Annabel.

Leah rolled her eyes at Annabel.

"I'm smart when I want to be," said Leah.

Dawn laughed at her friends.

"What?" asked Leah and Annabel together.

"Hey," said Leah and Annabel together.

"Stop it," said Leah.

"You stop it," said Annabel.

"Girls," said Tonks.

"Do you know what she wanted? And Lupin can you please go drag her out of here," said Tonks.

"She's heavy," said Lupin.

"She eats like a pig," said Dawn.

Annabel went into a deep thought as Lupin was still trying to move Jackie.

"My necklace," whispered Annabel to her self.

Annabel took the necklace off and played with the little box with a key on the sliver chain.

"I think it was this. My dad gave it to me this morning before I left his house," said Annabel giving the necklace to Tonks.

"This is a Death Eater necklace used to harm or even kill the target. Why would your father give this to you and why would your mum let you have it?" asked Tonks.

"I don't know why he gave it to me. I wouldn't have token it if I knew what it was. My mum doesn't know about it. They got divorce last week. I was at my dad's for the last time in most likely my life. My mum had given up on my dad who went into a depression after my older brother was killed in the first war. My dad started drinking and being all mean and evil in all. My mum just hit her limit when he pointed his wand at me. My mum has custody of me," said Annabel in tears.

"Is your father a Death Eater?" asked Tonks.

"I think so. I heard him talking to Jackie about killing Misty and Dawn before Dawn's Aunt was impersonated by Jackie. I was just a child and I was scared," cried Annabel.

"It's okay Annabel," said Tonks trying to help the teenage girl she didn't know was being hurt so badly.

"I better open it," said Lupin taking it from Tonks and opening it.

A note fell out of the box that said:

_Dawn you will join us or die. It's your decision. Make it fast or will take it as a no and you will be a major target unless your father says otherwise,_

_Lord Voldermort_

Tonks read it and gave it to Dawn who also read it almost in fear.

"Where does your dad live?" asked Lupin.

Annabel gave Tonks and Lupin the address.

"You know Annabel your dad will most likely go to Azkaban for life," said Tonks.

"I know. He also get sent there for using magic on a minor and spousal abuse," said Annabel.

"When he goes to Azkaban I know me and my mum will be safe at last," said Annabel.

Dawn looked at her feet remembering how Annabel would have her mum around her all the time and her father was out drinking all day and night. Dawn remembered when everything was so easy, safe and full of life but that was all gone. There was only darkness, coldness, fear, death, danger and no where to hide.

"Did you two know about Annabel's family issues?" asked Tonks.

"Yes," said Dawn and Leah plain as day.

"We've never saw him or met him because when we were kids he was also drinking or gone. No one knows where he goes still but know I think I know," said Leah.

"So do we," said Tonks."Just go back to what ever you were doing and don't stay up too late," said Tonks joking with the girls.

Annabel, Leah and Dawn started laughing.

"Us staying up late, never," said Dawn sarcastically.

Tonks laughed at the teenage girls who were so full of life even when their lives were so miserably. Dawn had always been a sweet, kind, generous, brave, full of life, loving, caring, ambitious, funny but had also gained threw the past three years strength, friendships that will last a life time, intelligence, good studying skills, and yes that was from Tonks, developed think skin, trust in faith, survival, the will power to live, and had become a very powerful witch. Something Hogwarts hasn't seen in years. Something more powerful then death it self. Leah and her twin brother Leo watched their parents be murdered two years ago but Leah never went into depression, drank, smoked, turned bad, do bad things or lose faith in God. Leah and Leo keep the faith, the family bond, love, the will power to life, the power to work together and everything they were taught and what they know them parents would want them to do. Well, Annabel had gone to hell and back but always stayed strong and never gave up hope.

(Tonks and Lupin after turning in Jackie and Annabel's father, Eric)

"Dawn does look like Elizabeth. Even acts like Elizabeth. I see nothing for her mum or her dad in her," said Lupin.

"I know. I had to do research on her family to see that since I didn't know here family. Just to let you know she is the one the family prophecy talks about. All that the only one of Kenzia and Lisa kids will make it through the wars. For that one is the Moon Child. The child who will at one point save the chosen one from death. She will display bravery, intelligence and power beyond believe and her three daughters will also be just as powerful as her or even more powerful. She will loss everything but she will raise up and restart," said Tonks.

"We all kind of got that when she was born. When she didn't cry at birth nor did she cry as we took her to her grandparents to where we thought she would be safe but we were wrong," said Lupin.

"I wish I could go back and fix the things we did wrong and maybe Lily and James would still be here," said Lupin.

"I've taught Dawn for only three years and I'm already attached to her and it will be hard for me when she loses everything she cares about. Me and Dawn have something I can't explain," said Tonks.

Lupin remembered how Alice and Lily said that all the time.

"She'll make it," said Lupin.

"I know but I hope it doesn't change her for the worse," said Tonks.

(Dawn, Leah and Annabel)

"Alright Annabel tell the truth and only the truth," said Leah.

''I will only say the truth and nothing but the truth," said Annabel.

"Do you like my brother?" asked Leah.

Annabel turned a bright red.

"Yes," said Annabel.

"Knew it," said Leah and Dawn at the same time.

"Just tell him," said Leah.

"No," said Annabel.

"Yes," said Dawn.

Annabel let out a sigh.

"Fine," said Annabel.

"But it will be hard with us going to Hogwarts now," said Annabel.

"Don't worry no one will make fun of you or criticize you, they will have to get through me," said Dawn.

"And me too," said Leah.

"Thanks you guys," said Annabel.

"We're with you forever and always," said Leah.

"We are your girls until death tears us apart," said Dawn.

"We better go to sleep tomorrow is a big day," said Annabel.

"And then off to Hogwarts the next morning," said Dawn.

"At two in the morning," said Leah not looking forward to getting up so early.

Annabel, Leah and Dawn laughed.

"Come on let's go to sleep," said Dawn.

Leah and Annabel fell asleep with in five minutes.

Dawn got up quietly and carefully and wrote a letter to Misty saying:

_Dear Misty,_

_I hope all is well at Beauxbatons. I know here it isn't. Jackie was finally caught and hopeful will make it all the way to Azkaban but if she doesn't she might kill us both so stay on your wits and if you get in any trouble just send a signal with your wand, you know the one I taught you. Don't worry about me. I can handle my self. Take care. I already miss you. I don't know how long it will be until I see you maybe sooner then what we think it just depends on the moon and the sun. Just hold the faith, be social and be your self and you will be okay. Write to me soon as possible and tell me how things are going and anything else you want to tell me._

_Your Lonely Cousin,_

_Dawn Liza Williams_

_(P.S Go by Williams case it gets in the wrong hands) _

"Vila here you go and come back with an letter from Misty," said Dawn.

The grayish almost a silver owl took the letter and flew out the window.

Dawn went to sleep in her bed.

Nymphadora Tonks creepy upstairs with Lupin downstairs to make sure the girls were asleep and okay.

Tonks opened the door just to make sure they were at less trying to sleep.

Dawn was still awake looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, Dawn it's Tonks. I'll see you tomorrow in the morning," whispered Tonks knowing Dawn was awake.

"Okay see you," said Dawn sleepily as she drifted of to sleep.

Tonks creepy back down stairs.''Dawn was awake but now is sleeping," said Tonks.

"Let's go," said Lupin.

"I don't like being it this house it gives me a bad felling," said Lupin.

Tonks and Lupin left and were almost back to Headquaters.

"How are those girls going to handle Hogwarts it's not like home schooling?" asked Lupin.

"They'll be just fine. They are strong girls," said Tonks.

"But will they like it?" asked Lupin.

"Most likely not Annabel. She is in Hugglepuf while her best friends are in Gryffindor. Besides Leo who ended up in Hugglepuf. Everyone was shocked by it expecialy his twin sister Leah. But I suspect that Annabel and Leo are more then just friends just haven't admitted it," said Tonks.

"How did you get to know those girls so good?" asked Lupin.

"Dawn, I started teaching her by order of The Order. Then Dawn grew on me and Dawn started to like me so Dawn started to talk to me and do things with me so not too long after I met dawn I met Leo ,Leah, Annabel, Parker, Amanda, Sarah, Kyle and Logan. All nice kids besides Kyle and now Amanda. Amanda and Dawn use to be best friends until Amanda dated Kyle and turned on Dawn. Dawn and Amanda started to fight each other and stopped talking to each other. Leo and Leah lost their parents to Death Eaters last year. Little Misty was something else. Misty spoke in French and in Swedish. Dawn told me that Misty's father was Swedish and had asked Beauxbatons to let her go to their school when she was old enough. He was killed right after Misty's birth but Madam Maxie keep her promise so she Misty is going to Beauxbatons while Dawn goes to Hogwarts. Dawn is Misty's cousin. Misty is Liza's daughter and you already know that Dawn is Kenzia's daughter," said Tonks.

"Well, I think if they have that many issues they will be just fine," said Lupin.

"I guess but Misty and Dawn or in for one hell of a ride," said Tonks."You know that one of them will die, right?" asked Lupin.

"Yes, I know and it will be Misty because Dawn is too powerful. It is part of the family prophecy," said Tonks.

Lupin shut up.

Tonks and Lupin flew back to Headquaters in silence.

(Author Notes: Please Review. I try to fallow the plot of the books and movies but I put my own plots and people into it. I keep the main things. There will be many other stories coming off this one of having the same main characters. If there is anything you want to see in a future chapter or story let me know. I will use some of the ideas.

Next Chapter "The Big Celebration"

Five Chapter "The Start of the Sixth Year at Hogwart and The Big Surprise" )


End file.
